One Chance
by AMCbites101
Summary: Edward Cullen is a famous singer/actor, Bella Swan has been his best friend forever and his assistant. Edward has a girlfriend while Bella is in love with Edward, will it be too late when he realizes who he really is in love with? Friendship collides...
1. Chapter 1 preview

**So as some of you may know I recently said I was taking a break from my other story! This is my new story! This is just a preview of chapter 1! I will be updating with the full chapter later! **

**Please enjoy and leave me some reviews!**

**Unfortunately the characters are not mine I am just borrowing them.**

BPOV

"They say all's fair.  
In love and war.  
But I won't need to fight it.  
We'll get it right and,  
We'll be united.."

The audience squealed with excitement when Edward started swaying to the music. I knew what every one of those girls were thinking at that moment. They were all hoping that they would be the lucky girl that Edward Cullen, actor, singer, the worldwide known celebrity, one of the most famous men in the world! And my best friend, would somehow fall in love with them. I can't tell ya, it aint easy.

"And I know that we can be so amazing.  
And being in your life is gonna change me.  
And now I can see every single possibility, mmmm."

Like he does at every concert, Edward gets on his knees in front of one lucky fan as the music slows down and takes their hand. He looks into their eyes…and they are a goner.

"And someday I know it'll all turn out.  
And I'll work to work it out.  
Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get,  
Than I get, than I get, than I get."

He gives his signature crooked smirk and a wink before standing up again.

"Ohhh! "

"You know it'll all turn out.  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.  
And I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get.  
I just haven't met you yet.

I just haven't met you yet.  
Ohh, promise you, kid, to give so much than I get.

(I said love, love, love, love...)  
I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet."

As the music fades the crowd goes wild! I can hear the usual 'we love you Edward' from the crowd along with the occasional 'MARRY ME!', which just makes me laugh.

"I love you too" Edward says causing the crowd to go even more hyper than before, something I thought would have been impossible.

He chuckles "Thank you! You have been a great crowd! I just want to thank my friends family, my producers, and most of all you guys for letting me do what I love everyday" he paused and looked around the stadium, giving waves here and there

"Thank you, and I will see you all next time! Goodnight Washington!" and with that the lights were dimed and the stage went black.

I was in love with my best friend.

**The song there was by ****Michael Buble, thought I'd throw that in and I also wanted to say thank you for reading and I hope you will continue reading! **

**AMC. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**So as some of you may know I recently said I was taking a break from my other story! This is my new story! This is just a preview of chapter 1! I will be updating with the full chapter later! **

**Please enjoy and leave me some reviews!**

**Unfortunately the characters are not mine I am just borrowing them.**

BPOV

"They say all's fair.  
In love and war.  
But I won't need to fight it.  
We'll get it right and,  
We'll be united.."

The audience squealed with excitement when Edward started swaying to the music. I knew what every one of those girls were thinking at that moment. They were all hoping that they would be the lucky girl that Edward Cullen, actor, singer, the worldwide known celebrity, one of the most famous men in the world! And my best friend, would somehow fall in love with them. I can't tell ya, it aint easy.

"And I know that we can be so amazing.  
And being in your life is gonna change me.  
And now I can see every single possibility, mmmm."

Like he does at every concert, Edward gets on his knees in front of one lucky fan as the music slows down and takes their hand. He looks into their eyes…and they are a goner.

"And someday I know it'll all turn out.  
And I'll work to work it out.  
Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get,  
Than I get, than I get, than I get."

He gives his signature crooked smirk and a wink before standing up again.

"Ohhh! "

"You know it'll all turn out.  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.  
And I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get.  
I just haven't met you yet.

I just haven't met you yet.  
Ohh, promise you, kid, to give so much than I get.

(I said love, love, love, love...)  
I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet."

As the music fades the crowd goes wild! I can hear the usual 'we love you Edward' from the crowd along with the occasional 'MARRY ME!', which just makes me laugh.

"I love you too" Edward says causing the crowd to go even more hyper than before, something I thought would have been impossible.

He chuckles "Thank you! You have been a great crowd! I just want to thank my friends family, my producers, and most of all you guys for letting me do what I love everyday" he paused and looked around the stadium, giving waves here and there

"Thank you and I will see you all next time! Goodnight Washington!" and with that the lights were dimed and the stage went black.

I was in love with my best friend.

I always have been. When we were in nappies apparently we were inseparable. Our Parents were unable to separate us. They said he was always taking care of me, putting his arm around me at playtime, making sure no boys were rude in the sandpit, always a gentleman. Middle school we matured and got into the pre-teen stage but still he was always there. Even in high school with girls constantly drooling over him, he stayed by my side.

Edward had always wanted to be a performer. Whether it meant being an actor or a musician, he knew it was the way he wanted to take his career. We were both accepted into Julliard performing arts. He was constantly uploading youtube videos, performing gigs, performing in theatre, through college. So when a month or two after we had graduated and got our degrees, he got a call from Hollywood records. I was not a bit surprised, I nearly felt I had been waiting for the day to come. The day were he would achieve his dream and leave me behind. Once signed, he spent every minute of every day writing music and in the recording studio.

He released his debut single 'Haven't met you yet' the following year.

He became a phenomenon! So much so that he even achieved his other dream of becoming an actor. He took the world by storm and is known by everyone, everything in the world.

I honestly thought he'd forget about me. I mean why would you want average when you could have stunning actresses, models and anyone you want! But no, the opposite happened. Edward made me his assistant, so that I would never have to leave his side. I was his side kick, his best buddy and he said he didn't want to let that go as long as I was willing, and I was willing.

So here we are two years later, 22 years old, assistant to Edward Cullen. Who happens to be my best friend. Life is good. The only problem is the obvious feeling I have for him that he obviously does not return. Plus the girlfriend. Oh that girlfriend…

"That was awesome guys, good job" I looked up at the sound of his beautiful voice. Edward did some complicated hand shake with his band mates then looked over in my direction. A small smile crept onto his face as he slowly approached.

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey beautiful"

"Naw sweet but your sweaty and hot sooo…." I said pushing his chest lightly away.

"I'm hot am I?" he said taking the towel from my hands,

"Shut up Cullen" I said playfully slapping his arm before heading down the hall. Edward in tow.

"So you have the photo-shoot for Billboard magazine tomorrow at 12 and then you have your hair appointment at 4.30_"

"Hey Bells, can't this wait? I just got of stage!" he said wiping his forehead

"Aww Eddie…Suck it up!" His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"Seriously? Please! I really just want to rest for a while!" he dropped his eyes and started fidgeting with the towel.

"Look Edward, I understand ok? I just want to go through tomorrow's schedule and then you can go take a shower and a nap. Deal?" I put my hand on his cheek, which brought his eyes up to mine.

"Ok" I said stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I wonder if we would get away with just standing here forever. Would anyone notice?

"mmmm….I just love the feel of that. I think your fingers are_" he was cut off by a screech. God please no.

"Eddie!" his eyes flew open and a grin stretched across his face as he turned around to face her. Tanya Denali. His perfect, famous girlfriend.

"Baby! You were awesome!" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks babe" he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, but of course Tanya wasn't having that. She pulled him down and deepened the kiss.

I couldn't stand her. I turned around and sped down the hallway trying to keep it cool.

"Ow!" I braced myself for the impact of the fall I was about to receive. It never came.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked up to see a gorgeous tall man, with russet skin, pitch black hair and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Um, yeah, yeah! I'm fine. Thank you for saving me!" Thank you for saving me? Seriously Bella?

"It was no problem…" He hinting for my name.

"Bella"

"Well Bella, I'm Jake and it was a pleasure catching you" Jake.

"Thank you again…Jake" I said gathering myself

"Anytime…Bella" he said with a wink and walked ahead

Not a bad tush either, but he is still no Edward.

No one could compete with Edward.

**The song there was by ****Michael Buble, thought I'd throw that in and I also wanted to say thank you for reading and I hope you will continue reading my story!**

**Please review!**

**AMC. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am sorry that I have been absent for so long! I am really busy at the moment but I do want you to know that I have not forgotten about this story! I hope you will stick with me!**

**So we know that Edward is dating **_**Tanya (yuck) **_**and is oblivious to Bella! **

**Please keep in mind that Edward is a good guy not stuck up! He's also a guy which means that he's a bit clueless...**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to**** Review****!**

_**Previously**_

_"Well Bella, I'm Jake and it was a pleasure catching you" Jake._

_"Thank you again…Jake" I said gathering myself_

_"Anytime…Bella" he said with a wink and walked ahead_

_Not a bad tush either, but he is still no Edward._

_No one could compete with Edward._

BPOV

God Tanya Denali was so freaking frustrating! I just can't stand her, and her fake personality!

"OW!" Great another paper cut. I was currently sitting in his dressing room printing off Edward's autograph pages he had me carry around for fans.

'_My fans, they do so much for me Bells, if all I can give them to keep of me is my autograph, then I want them to be special, I want my fans to know I love them...well most of them...you know what I mean'_

God! Why did Edward have to be so freaking generous, not trying to sound like a bitch here but, I mean I'm spending my Lunch break printing while Edward is off somewhere with that...Thing! I swear if I didn't love him and this was not my job, I'd kill him!

"OW! What the hell!" Paper cut.

"Hey Bells! I was wondering if_" Hey stopped when he took in my grumpy state splayed out on the floor.

"What Edward! What do you want!" his face went from confusion to hurt as he took a step back. Good.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad.." So ditching me for your stupid-ass girlfriend is not going to hurt me? Hm.. For a smart guy he can be pretty clueless.

"I'm not mad. I'm just tired thats all"

"Your a terrible liar. I know your mad.

Gee you would think I'd be a better liar concidering I've been hiding the fact that I'm in love with him. Pathetic.

"Bella come on tell me!"

"Just leave it Edward, please?"

"Bella"

"Please"

"Fine! Look I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink tonight? Jive is ment to be a good, its apparently quite private"

Was he asking me on a date? Wait No, that would make no sense concidering he has his stupid GIRLFRIEND. Still, I would enjoy some time with him, it feels like its been forever since I actually did something with him that didn't involve meeting with music producers or other musicians or models for a photoshoot or people who want to interview him for Billboard magazine. You get the idea.

"You know that sound great. I could use a night out."

"I thought so, you don't mind if Jazz and Em tag along right? I mean you can bring Alice and Rose?" Perfect! Seriously, at least I will have Ali and Rose to keep me grounded!

"No not at all! Is Tanya coming?" Please say no, please say no.

"No, just us I promise. We will meet you there at around 8?"

"Sounds good" I gave him a small smile, he gave me his signiture crooked smile in return. _Swoon_

This man is going to kill me.

"She was all over him, it was revolting." I shoved another spoon of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough in my mouth.

"Gosh I know! I mean don't get me wrong he's my brother I love him, but he can me such an asshole!" Alice called slaming the fridge door closed.

"I honestly don't see what is so great about that stuck up fuggly ginger. I would love to shove her her head up her_"

"Rose" me and Alice both cut her off before things could get...nasty

"What?" She said innocently. Alice plopped down on the couch and grabbed my spoon.

"Hey! Get your own!" I elbowed her in the ribs, getting an owie out of her on my part.

"Guys! Seriously! I don't get why you love that shit so much. You do reolise that the main ingredient in that stuff is_"

"Ok ok ok Rose we get it!" I just snickered "So, what are we wearing tonight?"

"Gosh I don't know. We better get going if we want to look gooood"

We all laughed in union.

Rose choose a red one shoulder fitted dress, with gold dimonte on one hip, along with matching red pumps. Alice wore a beautiful flowy baby pink dress with a dimond feature going over one shoulder, along with simple strapy sparkly high sandles. As for me I was wearing a gold lacey over the shoulder dress, which I loved! I was wearing my gold stilettos.

"If I may say so ladies, I think we are looking preettty good!" Rose said with a twirl

"I would have to agree Rosie!" Alice said in reply

"Ew don't call me that!"

"Why? I really like that name!"

"Well I don't"

"Guys! Sorry to interupt but we kinda need to get going" I said putting my hands on my hips

"Ok just let me get my purse" Rose ran to her room just as the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells! Where are you guys, I thought you were coming to Jive?" I looked at the clock realizing that it was nearly nine.

"Edward I'm so sorry! We lost track of time! We will be there soon!"

"Don't worry! I'll see you then" Shit!

"Guys come on!"

"Okay okay swan don't get your undies in a twist!" Rose said fluffing her hair

"You do realize that we are nearly an hour late?"

"So! Ever heard of Fashionably late?" I just rolled my eyes

Finally we arrive at the club. We thankfully had passes thanks to Edward or we never would have gotten in.

"Were are they?" Alice said looking around

"I don't know" I said scanning the room

"Tanya isn't coming is she?" Rose said pushing me towards the bar.

"Edward said it was just us and Emette and Jasper. Thank god!"

We sat at the bar waiting to be served

"Are you sure about that?" Alice said looking over my shoulder

"Huh?" I turned around on my stool and looked at whatever she seemed to be focused on.

"You have got to be kidding me"

Tanya.

**Thanks again you guys! I really appreciate those who have choosen to follow this story! I want to appologie again for my absence I am not going to forget about this story! Oh and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes my computer is being a pain.**

**Please Review! I love hearing from you!**

**AMC xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Here we are again! I thought I would try to update as soon as I could since lately I'm very busy!**

**I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep them coming! **

**I don't know if you guys noticed but I spelt Emmett wrong last time! I do apologize and I won't make the mistake again! **

**Here is chapter 3! I do hope you like it!**

**Please review and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

**Also feel free to follow me on twitter, I will follow back! ;) (link in profile)**

Chapter 3

BPOV

_We sat at the bar waiting to be served_

_"Are you sure about that?" Alice said looking over my shoulder_

_"Huh?" I turned around on my stool and looked at whatever she seemed to be focused on._

_"You have got to be kidding me" _

_Tanya._

"What the hell is she doing here?" I can't believe this. Did he lie to make me come? No he wouldn't do that would he? No no

"Hellloo? Earth to Bella?" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face. I turned myself back to the bar.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Rose placed a diet coke with vodka in front of me, which I gladly accepted.

"What question?"

"WHAT IS TANYA DOING HERE!"

"Jesus Rose keep your voice down!" Alice elbowed her in the arm

"Honestly guys, I can't go anywhere with you" I said taking a sip of my drink

"Shut up, and answer the question Swan" Seriously? I let out a deep sigh and brought my eyes up to the ceiling.

"How the frick would I know? I try to stay at least 3 meters away from that stank zone at all times" I looked at Rose who was looking at them. Helpful

"Rose stop staring, they will see you" Rose turned her head sharply toward me, her eyes on fire.

"Oh excuse me! I thought we came here to hang out with them in the first place!"

"Rose seriously it's not Bella's fault that Tanya is here. She probably invited herself"

" Fine. I guess it's not her fault. What are you going to do about it Bella?" Rose said eating the cherry that came in her drink, while raising her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? There's nothing I can do. She's here now so that's that." I said shrugging my shoulders.

" Seriously?" Alice looked at me intently, leaning forward slightly.

"What?" Was I missing something here?

" You're not going to say anything to him. Anything" Rose said mirroring Alice's position

"Well…No. I mean why would I need to?"

"You do realize he must have brought her himself since she wouldn't get in without an 'Edward Cullen pass'"

" Edward Cullen pass? Really?" I just laughed

"Bella! You don't plan on asking about her presence here, at all?" Jezz why were they getting so worked up?

"Well Ali, she is his girlfriend, sooo" I just wished they would drop this. They are just making me pissed…wow Tanya screws everything up.

"BELLA! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS OK! YOU LET EDWARD TREAT YOU LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME AND I AM SO SICK OF IT! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NAÏVE!" Rose grabbed my wrist and jerked me slightly. Oh no here it comes. Hot temper alert.

"Rose will you calm down!" I said pulling my arm away.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! ONCE HE BECAME A BIG SHOT YOU LET HIM TREAT YOU THIS WAY! OK SURE HE'S A GOOD GUY BUT COME ON! WHY DO YOU LET HIM DO THIS!"

"Rose_"

"HOW DO YOU NOT SEE THAT HE IS PUTTING HER FIRST NOT YOU! THAT THING! I CAN'T STAND IT! YOU JUST LET IT HAPPEN! YOU LET HIM TREAT YOU LIKE.." she came to a halt eyes blazing out of breath. Ready to explode

"Treat me like what Rose!"

" Come on guys, let's just go somewhere else" Alice said shaking my arm gently

"TREAT ME LIKE WHAT ROSE! SAY IT!"

"A DOORMAT! A FECKING DOORMAT! " Ouch.

"I can't believe you would say that! He does not! He loves me, I'm his best friend! He tells me every day he loves me!"

"Ok yeah! Your right there, he loves you. He has a funny way of showing it" Rose fixed her hair and dropped her eyes to the bar.

"Look I'm sorry for losing it but I just wish you would admit that you're hurt for once" Rose looked up at me with the fire quenched in her eyes.

"Ok fine. It hurts. It hurts so bad to see him here with her when he promised it would be just us. It hurts to see him with her, kissing her in magazines, on TV, or right in front of me! It hurts to see HIM WITH HER ALL THE FRICKING TIME! IT HURTS OK!" I was livid. I can't believe they would get me worked up like this. That he would get me worked up like this.

"Oh we know your hurt." Rose said taking my hand

"Edward however is totally clueless." Alice said taking my other hand.

They were right. This was going on for too long. In love with Edward or not, I was mad. I was furious! Tanya should not be here end of story.

"You guys are right. I_" My phone cut me off. "Hold on I have a message"

_From Edward:_

_Hey Bells are you guys ok? I thought you left 15 minutes ago? X_

"Shoot guys it's from Edward. He's wondering where we are!"

"I guess we better go over to them then" Rose said before knocking back the rest of her drink.

"Leave the drinks ladies, they can't know what just happened.." Rose said standing up fixing her dress.

"Good idea" Alice joined Rose

_From Bella:_

_Sorry! We are inside now, we will be right over_

"Let's go gals!" I said trying to lift the mood

"great"

"yay" Great. How enthusiastic

"Guys, you can't sound like you're at a funneral. Perk up!"

We started to make our way over. Tanya was wearing a leopard print mini-dress. When I say 'mini' I meant barely there. Tacky much?

"There's my girl! Rosie baby! I missed you!" Emmett immediately jumped up to embrace Rose

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry forgot!"

Meanwhile Jasper cuddled Alice, while Edward was busy snogging Tanya.

When he finally looked up to notice me standing here, he gave me a signature crooked smile. Funny how it's not working this time.

"Bells! You look so beautiful" He reached out to grab my hand, and usually I would willing allow it, but not this time. I crossed my arms over my chest. He looked at my confused and slightly hurt. Good!

"OMG! It's so funny! I saw that dress in like K-mart!" Are you serious? Everyone turned to look at Tanya

"Actually it's a Ralph Lauren I got for my birthday last year." I said putting my hands on hips.

"Are you sure?" Tanya had a wicked grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. Bitch. She may as well sit on his lap!

" Yes! I bought it for her when I went to Paris last year" Alice said coming to my side

"Oh well that's probably why I don't remember it! It's last season! My bad!" Bitch, bitch, bitch..

"Tanya it's funny you would say that, since you wear shit from a sales rack that were never in season in the first place" Burn! Wait to go Rose.

"Whatever" Tanya turned Edward's face to look at her. "Eddie, are you going to let them be mean to me? You asked me to come!" Hold up. 'asked' her to come. Hell no! I can't believe this, Rose was right. Edward let out a big sigh and turned to face us.

"Girls, be nice" Was he actually defending her? Defending her over me.

"She started it Edward" Alice said poking him in the shoulder.

"Well end it and sit down" I can't believe it. I can't believe it.

"Fine, she's not worth it anyway" Rose said while pulling me into the booth so I was sitting on the edge.

"So guys what the goss!" Emmett always so high school

"Oh!" here we go, a Tanya monolog..

"I've been cast for the movie 'Sunlight'! It's number one on the bestselling novel list!" Tanya said sitting up tall and looking me, of course, straight in the eye.

"Wow I'm impressed" Rose said leaning into Emmett's side. Wait what?

"Well that's unusual for you Rose" Alice said looking at me raising her eyebrows. I just shrugged in response.

"Oh wait! You think I'm impressed about the movie! I was actually referring to you actually knowing it's a best seller. Or even what a best seller is or that its a book since you don't read…or can't read" Ahh there we go

"Excuse me! I'm a star! You on the other hand are an on and of model who is best friends with a fashion dwarf and a failed author slash musician who prints autograph paper and goes on coffee runs" She did not just say that

"You did not just go there!" Rose slammed her hands down on the table leaning forward.

"Rosie…" Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back

Why was he sitting there? He should be telling her to apologize or something, but no he sat there letting her play with his hair.

"So Bella, how's your love life?" Silence. That's the last straw.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" I shouted getting to my feet. Everyone was shocked at my outburst. Especially Edward.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! NO ONE EVER HAS EXCEPT EDWARD WHO IS OBVIOUSLY BRAIN DEAD TO THINK YOU HAD ANY CLASS! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE DUMP WHERE EDWARD FOUND YOU, WHERE THE TRASH BELONGS!"

"Bella! Why would you say that!" Edward was defending her. AGAIN!

"BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH YOU BASTARD!" I grabbed my purse and stormed off

"Bella! Come back here!" Edward was coming after me. Too late for that Eddie.

"GO AWAY EDWARD!" I just made the entrance when Edward grabbed my arm. I came to a stop and turned to face him.

"WHAT!" I yanked my hand away

"What's gotten into you!" Edward said out of breath

"ME? ME! WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU AND YOUR BRAIN TO MAKE YOU WANT TO DATE THAT EXCUSE OF A PERSON IN THERE!" I threw my hands up in frustration

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HER BELLA! I CARE ABOUT HER A LOT AND I THOUGHT YOU ACCEPTED THAT!" he said taking a step closer to me

"SHE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT WOMEN IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!"... I felt as if I had just been punched in the gut. I can't believe he just said that. He noticed my reaction and his eyes suddenly showed regret.

"I see" it came out in a whisper. I went to turn but Edward's hands wrapped around my upper arms. He pulled me close to him as one hand came to my chin, I jerked my head away.

"No, no Bella that didn't come out right!..." I pulled away from him and turned to face him, my eyes filling with tears.

"Drop it Edward, I'm done here"

"No Bella! I just meant you care too much_" I cut him off.

"Your right I do care to much... so I won't bother you anymore"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Go back to Tanya Edward. Don't worry about me caring too much anymore. I'll keep our relationship strictly professional from now on" I turned and began to walk away, leaving a panic stricken Edward behind me.

"No please Bella! Tell me what I can do to make it better, to fix this!" I turned my head enough to see him from the corner of my eye.

"Go back to Tanya Edward. I'll see you tomorrow for your photo-shoot at 12. I'll give you a wakeup call at around 11. Goodbye Edward"

"Bells.. Don't..d-d-don't do this, please. I-I need you"

"You have Tanya now" I walked away. Mentally shattered and leaving the man I loved, with what keeps my alive.

My heart.

**So there is Chapter 3! Intense? I hope to update soon! I really hope you liked it!**

**I enjoy hearing your thoughts so please review!**

**Thank you guys,**

**AMC xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! I'm back again with the next chapter! Like a lot of you I really want to see what**

** happens next so I had to keep writing! Plus I am very busy at the moment so whenever I have time to update I will! **

**A lot of hate towards Tanya!...GOOD! I wanted Bella to get angry at Edward in this story because **

**I am always reading stories were Bella lets Edward do anything that he wants! NO WAY! I want him**

** to really be sorry for what he did. Now in his defence he is being clueless like a lot of guys can be when it comes to**

** girls and how our brains work, but then again he should not have brought Tanya and he deserved to be scolded! :P**

**I just wanted to say that this will not be one of those stories were Edward is forgiven instantly.**

** I don't know about you but if I was in Bella's shoes I would not forgive him straight away. **

**Don't worry, he will be forgiven but give it time. Bella deserves respect and she sure as hell didn't get it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing your thoughts and I really appreciate them!**

** So thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy this next Chapter and please don't forget to Review!**

**Follow me on Twitter (Link on profile page) I will follow back! IT'S SO MUCH FUN! :D Sorry that was a really weird moment there…**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

"_Drop Edward, I'm done here" _

"_No Bella! I just meant you care too much_" I cut him off._

"_Your right I do care to much so I won't bother you anymore"_

"_You didn't let me finish!"_

"_Go back to Tanya Edward. Don't worry about me caring too much. I'll keep out relationship strictly professional from now on" I turned and to away, leaving Edward panic stricken._

"_No please Bella! Tell me what I can do to make it better, to fix this!" I turned my head enough to see him from the corner of my eye._

"_Go back to Tanya Edward. I'll see you tomorrow for your photo-shoot at 12. I'll give you a wakeup call at around 11. Goodbye Edward"_

"_Bells.. Don't..d-d-don't do this, please. I-I need you"_

"_You have Tanya now" I walked mentally shattered and leaving the man I loved what keeps my alive._

_My heart._

EPOV

"Eddie wanna go somewhere private, so I can show you a good time?" Is she trying to eat my ear? Why does she have to go there? Seriously it freaking hurts!

"No Tanya I'm fine here. So why did Lauren cancel on you? I thought you were going shopping with her in New York? And will you stop doing that?" She ignored the last request and just freaking…ah god! Whatever.

"Well last minute plans came up with Tyler so she couldn't make it. He gets mad when she cancels you know that! Remember last time when we went to Chicago and you decided not to go to get that…" Was she for real? Where was Bella? She keeps me sane! If she doesn't show soon, or at all tonight I might actually crack!

"…He like totally flipped out! Then he like punched Mike which made Jessica go mental!_" Ok this has to stop.

"Tanya!" she abruptly stopped and lifted her head from my shoulder-finally- and gave me the puppy dog eyes. Want to know something? Puppy dog eyes, they never work. Ever! Well not on me anyway…

"No offence but I don't really care! So Lauren cancelled on you, ok I get that but what are you doing here?" she sat up completely, causing Jasper who was sitting on her other side to shift away slightly. I just rolled my eyes at that. It's not like she's a virus or a disease or something! I think she's amazing!...well most of the time anyway.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you! I love you Edward, you know that." She said really sincerely taking my hand.

"Tanya that's really sweet but I didn't mean what are you doing here in this room or with me, I mean what are you doing here in Washington? I thought that you were in LA! Working!"

"Well I was but then I came here, and that's all that matters! Your glad to have me with you right? I mean I can come to all your concerts this week, we go on some dates, and then I will go back to LA! I mean don't you think your fans and my fans will love it? Imagine when word gets out on Edward and Tanya's cute get together during Edward Cullen's tour? The public will love it sweetie!" Ah, now I see what she's here for.

"So you came here just to get some more attention then" I pulled my hand away and took a swig of my beer. Tanya put her hand to her chest and _faked_ a shocked expression. Wow for a world wide known actress, she's not that 'versatile'…

"Eddie of course not! I came for you! I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." She cuddled into my side.

"I really don't need more cameras in my face right now Tanya! I just want to enjoy performing for my fans! Now you've made it impossible for me to sign autographs and take pictures with them! I won't even be able to see them now! I won't be able to go and have a good time!" I was really pissed off. Typical of Tanya. It was all about the publicity with her.

"Oh who cares about the fans! They will still love you no matter what, and now they will love you even more when they see me with you!" I really find that hard to believe.

"What about Bella! She printed all those autograph pictures for nothing now! Do you realize how many hours she must have spent printing and_"

"WHO CARES! I don't like Bella anyway. She's a know it all and she is so clingy! She follows you everywhere! GET A LIFE MUCH?" She chuckled to herself while the three of us looked at her. Emmett looked at Japer and shaked his head. Jasper mouthed 'WOW' to me, I just narrowed my eyes.

"Well Tanya, considering Bella is Edward's Personal assistant it's no surprise she's always with him" Emmett said matter of factly.

"Let's not forget that she's been Edward's Best friend since like Forever…" Jasper said before leaning back in the booth.

"Whatever! I just don't think she's that great! I mean her fashion sense sucks and her hair is full of split ends and she's really not that pretty and_" Excuse me?

"Don't say that Tanya! I care very much about Bella, and she is beautiful. I also happen to like the way she dresses so.." Tanya's cheeks turned bright red as she clearly started to panic.

"I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to upset you, if she makes you happy then I'm happy" she hid her face in the crook of my neck, clearly to hide her blush.

"Man where are they! I thought you said they were coming!" Jasper said leaning on the table

"Bella said they were!" I looked down at my watch to see that she told me that 15minutes ago.

"Hold up I'll text Bella" I took my phone out which Tanya grabbed and held away from me. What now!

"Tanya what are you doing! Give me my phone back!" How did she even manage to chew on my neck and hold my phone away, while talking at the same time?

"But Eddie! I don't want them here!"

"Well you're not even supposed to be here, so suck it up or get lost" Jasper said snatching the phone away from her and gave it back to me.

From Edward:

Hey Bells are you guys ok? I thought you left 15 minutes ago? X

Honestly I was just worried.

"Edddwwaaarddd! I don't want them here" Tanya said wrapping her arms around my torso and buring her head in my neck. God not again.

From Bella:

Sorry! We are inside now, we will be right over

"Well I don't care they are inside right now. Stop whining and play nice." Just as I turned my head I saw them coming, but all my focus was on Bella. All the fury I had felt with Tanya disappeared. She was so beautiful. She was wearing an elegant gold lacy dress that fit her in all the right places high heels that made her legs go on forever and her hair was in a messy bun. She was breath taking.

Just as I opened my mouth. Tanya grabbed my face and pulled me into a** very** intense kiss. Actually scrap that a very wet messy kiss. I tried to pull away but she was not having it. She weaved her fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp with her pointy nails, ow. Tanya finally pulled away looking satisfied. Unlike everyone else.

"Bells! You look so beautiful" I reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled away, and crossed her arms over her chest. Wait did I do something?

"OMG! It's so funny! I saw that dress in like K-mart!" Everyone turned to look at Tanya. I can't believe she would say that.

"Actually it's a Ralph Lauren I got for my birthday last year." Bella said putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure?" Tanya wrapped her arms around my neck. Was Bella mad at me? She can't be right?

" Yes! I bought it for her when I went to Paris last year" Alice said in Bella's defence. Wait that should be me defending her. What should I do?

"Oh well that's probably why I don't remember it! It's last season! My bad!" I didn't know what to do. I should tell Tanya to stop but I can't, she will cause a scene, people will look over here and then word will get out that I'm here.

"Tanya it's funny you would say that, since you wear shit from a sales rack that were never in season in the first place" Burn! This won't end well.

"Whatever" Tanya turned my face and forced me to look at her. "Eddie, are you going to let them be mean to me? You asked me to come!" Hold up. 'asked' her to come. I didn't actually ask her. She showed up at my concert, what could I do? I had to bring her along. God what will I do.

"Girls, be nice" I just wanted to put a stop to this crap and have a good night.

"She started it Edward" Alice poked me **hard** in the shoulder. Ow?

"Well end it and sit down" I can't believe this. Tanya always managed to start something up with them. I will never understand the female mind.

"Fine, she's not worth it anyway" Rose said and pulled Bella into the booth so I was now sitting across from her. God she looked so beautiful.

"So guys what the goss!" Oh Emmett..

"Oh!" here we go, a Tanya monolog..

"I've been cast for 'Sunlight'! It's number one on the bestselling novel list!" Tanya said sitting up tall and looking at the girls…particularly Bella. Was there something they were not telling me?

"Wow I'm impressed" Rose said leaning into Emmett's side. That's a first.

"Well that's unusual for you Rose" Alice said with a confused expression. Ya sis, can't blame you there. Rose never gives Tanya complements, or anyone really except Bella, Alice and Emmett. I only ever get them occasionaly.

"Oh wait! You think I'm impressed about the movie! I was actually referring to you actually knowing it's a best seller. Or even what a best seller is since you don't read…or can't read" I knew it was too good to be true…

"Excuse me! I'm a star! You on the other hand are an on and of model who is best friends with a fashion dwarf and a failed author slash musician who prints autographs and goes on coffee runs" She did not just say that about my family. She and I will have to have a conversation on how to act in company. This was just out of control.

"You did not just go there!" Rose slammed her hands down on the table leaning forward. Oh no.

"Rosie…" Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back

Why was she sitting there? She should be defending herself. Bella knows she's better than that…Wait I should be defending her.

"So Bella, how's your love life?" Silence. Oh shit, I have to say something!

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Bella shouted getting to her feet. This is so unlike her. I'm glad she's finally realizing how amazing she is.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! NO ONE EVER HAS EXCEPT EDWARD WHO IS OBVIOUSLY BRAIN DEAD TO THINK YOU HAD ANY CLASS! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE DUMP WHERE EDWARD FOUND YOU, WHERE THE TRASH BELONGS!" Ok I'm glad she is standing up for herself, but that was crossing the line! I love Tanya despite her …ways. I could not believe Bella would say that.

"Bella! Why would you say that!"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH YOU BASTARD!" Bella shouted at me before grabbing her purse and storming off. Shit, shit, shit. I ran after her. Wow her ass looks good when she's mad… FOCUS EDWARD! Jesus

"Bella! Come back here!" I called after her. It was so unlike her to storm off. Something must be bothering her from earlier on in the day.

"GO AWAY EDWARD!" I just made the entrance when I grabbed Bella's arm. We came to a stop and I turned her to face me.

"WHAT!" Bella yanked her hand away. Woah! This is so crazy! I have never seen her like this before.

"What's gotten into you!" I said out of breath, I just couldn't understand it!

"ME? ME! WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU AND YOUR BRAIN TO MAKE YOU WANT TO DATE THAT EXCUSE OF A PERSON IN THERE!" She threw her hands up. 'Excuse of a person'? That was just unacceptable!

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HER BELLA! I CARE ABOUT HER A LOT AND I THOUGHT YOU ACCEPTED THAT!" I said taking a step closer to her. I was fuming! I couldn't even think straight with all the mixed thoughts, the confusion and the emotions that were flying right now!

"SHE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT WOMEN IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!" Shit. That came out so wrong. Bella went from a strong women on fire to someone who looked like they couldn't breathe, within seconds. I could see it.

"I see" it came out in a whisper. She went to turn but I grasped her upper arms. I pulled her close to me, there was no way I was letting her go. I brought one hand to her chin, but she jerked her head away. Oh god.

"No, no Bella that didn't come out right!..." she pulled away and turned to face me, her eyes filling with tears. Mirroring mine.

"Drop it Edward, I'm done here" Please tell me she did not just say that. No she couldn't have. No no…

"No Bella! I just meant you care too much_" she cut me off.

"Your right I do care to much so I won't bother you anymore" No I can't breathe, I can't breathe. This can't be happening…

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Go back to Tanya Edward. Don't worry about me caring too much. I'll keep out relationship strictly professional from now on" she turned and started to walk away, I couldn't move. I couldn't think straight. This cannot be happening.

"No please Bella! Tell me what I can do to make it better, to fix this!" she turned her head enough for me to see the side of her face.

"Go back to Tanya Edward. I'll see you tomorrow for your photo-shoot at 12. I'll give you a wakeup call at around 11. Goodbye Edward"

"Bells.. Don't..d-d-don't do this, please. I-I need you" I can't breathe, can't breathe.

"You have Tanya now" I was speechless. I should run after her, but I couldn't find my feet. My heart was racing. She can't be gone. My Bella. She means the world to me. She can't be gone. She has been there since I could walk. I picked her up when she fell in the playground. She held my hand in middle school, I held hers in high school when we were alone. I kissed her forehead every morning when she brought me coffee. I can't do that now. No I can, I will fix this. I have got to fix this.

"Eddie come on what is taking you so long!" I turned to see Tanya with her hands on her hips. She's kidding right. She can't be serious.

"Hello? Am I talking to myself here? Where's Bella? Or smella. Please tell me she's gone" she walked towards me holding her arms out.

"What did you just call Bella?" she wrapped her arms around my torso and put her head on my chest

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" I pulled away from her. I can't believe she would say that.

"Edward? What's wrong" I was going to yell at her, and break up with her and all that…but then I would lose her. I have already lost one person today, I don't plan on losing another.

"Nothing. Let's go back inside" I put a big smile on my face. I didn't want everyone to know about what just happened. Enough has happened tonight… Ever hear that a smile hides a thousand tears and a broken heart? Well I hope it does.

We sat down at the booth and Tanya cuddled into my side again.

"Where's Bella?" Rose asked causing everyone except Tanya to look at me intently.

"She went home Rose"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She stood up. Not now, please not now!

"Rose sit down_" Emmett tried to pull Rose down but she pulled away getting out of the booth.

"I'm sorry but I need to go." She took her purse from the table just as Alice joined her.

"Me too, sorry guys we will do this again another time"

"Do what! We have done nothing yet!" Emmett threw his arms up over his head

"Sorry" and with that they were gone. What a night…

How could so much go so wrong in one hour.

It's funny how the people who hurt you the most are the ones you promised you never would hurt. It's so much easier to say I don't care...then to always admit you're hurt. Never lie about how you feel because that lie you say could be the reason why your heart is breaking. My heart was split in two when I met Bella, she had always owned half my heart and probably always will. The other half which was still my own was then also split when Tanya came along. Both halves have stuck together no matter what over the years, but right now only one half is still standing while the other is shattered.

The true symptoms of a broken heart.

**So there it is Chapter 4! A lot of you probably hoped for another BPOV, but I wanted everyone to know what was going on in Edward's mind when this happened. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review I love hearing from you!**

**Thanks guys!**

**AMC xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! I am sorry it took me such a long time to update! I am really busy so I haven't had the chance to update or even write! I do apologize and I assure you that I am doing my best! I hope you will stay with me and give the story a chance!**

**I said this last time and I will say it again, please keep in mind that Edward is a good guy and he is not stuck up! Also because he's a guy, he's a bit clueless...**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to Review! I really love getting them and would love to get more! Thanks to everyone who has decided to follow the story and I really appreciate it.**

**So here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5  
**

_**Previously**_

_It's funny how the people who hurt you the most are the ones you promised you never would hurt. It's so much easier to say I don't care...then to always admit you're hurt. Never lie about how you feel because that lie you say could be the reason why your heart is breaking. My heart was split in two when I met Bella, she had always owned half my heart and probably always will. The other half which was still my own was then also split when Tanya came along. Both halves have stuck together no matter what over the years, but right now only one half is still standing while the other is shattered._

_The true symptoms of a broken heart._

**BPOV**

"Go back to Tanya Edward. I'll see you tomorrow for your photo-shoot at 12. I'll give you a wakeup call at around 11. Goodbye Edward"

"Bells.. Don't..d-d-don't do this, please. I-I need you"

"You have Tanya now" I walked away. Mentally shattered and leaving the man I loved, with what keeps my alive. My heart.

I walked away, my heart pounding, pulse racing. I rounded the corner of the club, and found myself walking down the path. Cars driving past on the main road, people dodging me in a rush, some people not even trying to. My legs were moving on their own, I couldn't stop. My mind wasn't fast enough to keep up with the commotion going on around me.

"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" I spun around trying to apologize, but couldn't find anyone to apologize to. I turned around again. People were looking at me like I had lost my mind. I felt like I was surrounded. Everyone out to get me. Why couldn't I think straight? I couldn't even find my feet, yet I was moving towards the cars. I stopped at the edge of the path. I was losing my mind. My heart was all I could hear clearly, everything else was a blur, everything was zoning out. All I could see was Edward's face. I gasped, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. My heart beat and my ragged breathe was all I could hear.

"GAHH!" Cold water ran down my face and covered my body.

"Miss are you ok?" I turned to see a man who appears to be in his 50s, shock painted all over his face. My heart beat became fainter. I could feel my feet again, I could think again, I could control my body again.

What just happened?

"Some driver drove through a puddle rather fast miss, I can't tell you if it was intentional or not but_" I hadn't realized I had said that out loud.

"Sorry! Sir, I have had a rough day and I suppose I was just a bit overwhelmed. I'm fine" he placed a hand gingerly on my wrist.

"You looked pretty distraught before that big splash there anyways sweetheart, maybe it would be better and…_safer_ if you called a cab and went home" he had a sweet smile on his face but his eyes were a whole other story. From his eyes I could tell he thought I was insane.

"Honestly sir, I was just having a bit of a breakdown_"

"Bella!" I know that voice. I whipped around to see Alice's head sticking out of a cab window as it pulled up to the curb. "What are you doing? What happened! You're soaked!" she placed her hand on the old man's shoulder "Thank you sir, I'll take it from here" she said taking my hand.

"It was my pleasure, Miss" he gave a small wave as Alice and I made our way to the cab.

"You have a lot of explaining to do missy"

I woke up with a splitting headache and sore eyes….oh yeah. Edward, Tanya, club, fight. War.

10.00 am. It was 10 am meaning time to get up. Meaning time to go to work. Meaning time to face Edward AGAIN which I don't think I was ready for. I tried to sit up in bed, but found myself being restricted. That's when I noticed a pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned my head to see Alice and Rose fast asleep. How could I forget! I dragged them into this too.

"Alice" I whispered while shaking her arm "Alice, come on wake up!" No luck "Wake up, wake up, wake up" I flicked her ear causing her to shoot upright in the bed, dropping her arms in the process.

"Ow! What was that for? You know I hate that!" she said as Rose sat up stretching her arms above her head.

"What did I do?" Rose said with a yawn

"Not you, Bella" Alice said with a growl.

"Look I'm sorry Alice, I have work, you wouldn't wake up and you were drooling on me! I had no choice" I said scratching my head

"Work?" Rose said coming to life

"Bella are you sure you want to go today? I mean you and Edward kinda..ya'know" Rose said trailing of at the end.

"It's his problem not mine, if he wants to have some sloppy girlfriend instead of his so-called best friend then whatever I don't care"

"Oh we know that sweetie but that doesn't erase what happened last night" Rose said taking my hand

"Yeah Rose is right Bells. You seemed pretty out of it when we found you, so it must have been one heck of a fight" Rose nodded in agreement "and I wouldn't be surprised if Edward approached you full of apologies and what not which will end in another break down and tears and_" I cut her off

"Woah woah woah! I can handle myself! It's his loss" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"Yeah, your right! His loss" Alice said crossing her arms over her own chest mirroring my position.

Rose got out of the bed and turned to face us with her hands on her hips, and a devilish grin on her face.

"Well then I guess if that's the case, we have to make sure to show him what he is missing"

Oh boy…

"No way!"

"What why? I love these!" Alice held the skyscraper heeled shoe up by her index finger.

"I do too! But are they _really _necessary?I mean I'm just going to work Alice"

"So" Rose pulled me of the bed and placed her hands on my shoulders so she could look me in the eyes.

"Fashion is pain Bella. It will be worth it"

"Isn't it always!" Alice said wrapping her arms around Rose, they both laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

I was wearing dark skinny jeans with a white lacy top, a matching white blazer with a white bow-like clasp in the front_, _and, to finish it of my nude heels. I have to say I loved it! My hair was in its usual loose waves. (Link for jacket on my page)

"You look really good" Alice said admiring her work.

"Thanks!" I said giving them a twirl.

"Okay here's your bag, its 11 now so you better get going" Rose handed me my stuff "We will lock up, you go"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" They both answered simultaneously. With that I was out the door.

"Here we go"

**Okay so there's the next chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Questions? Please feel free to ask me!**

**Please please please review!**

**Thanks guys, **

**AMC **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! I know I know, it's been ages since I last uploaded a new chapter!**

** I apologize and ensure you I'm doing my best! Stick with me please!**

** I am really busy and I don't have a lot of 'writing time' on my hands these days, I still love this story and already know where I want to take it.**

***I will ask you not to judge anyone just yet! I know what I'm doing and I do have some ideas that I want to play. Trust me***

**I appreciate the reviews and those of you who decide to follow me or my story. Thank you so much!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks guys**

**Chapter 6**

_Previously_

_I was wearing dark skinny jeans with a white lacy top, a matching white blazer with a white bow-like clasp in the front, and, to finish it of my nude heels._

_ I have to say I loved it! My hair was in its usual loose waves. (Link for jacket on my page)_

_"You look really good" Alice said admiring her work._

_"Thanks!" I said giving them a twirl._

_"Okay here's your bag, its 11 now so you better get going" Rose handed me my stuff "We will lock up, you go"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes!" They both answered simultaneously. With that I was out the door._

_"Here we go"_

"Hey Ben" Ben is my, well Edward's personal driver. He really is a great man. Tall, olive skinned and a mess of black hair.

Angela, his girlfriend, happens to be one of my good friends. I don't have time to see her very often considering that being Edward's assistant includes constant re-location. Especially now since he is on tour. Uck! I don't want to even think about him right now.

_Yes you do Bella. _Of course I do! _For god's sake._

"Hey there Miss Bella. If I may say so, you look _pretty _good today." There's that blush...

"Thanks" he opened the car door for me "You know you don't have to do that" I said when he closed his door and started the car.

"Well of course I do! Your a lady after all, and a pretty fine one!" I let out a chuckle

"Were did Angela find you? I wish all men where as sweet" he looked at me through the rear-view mirror as he pulled out onto the road.

"Your too kind. Don't worry Bella, you'll find a guy who treats you the way you deserve. He will be a very lucky man!" he gave me a wink, que the blush.

"Thanks Ben, hows Angela these days? I haven't seen her in a while." I really should meet up while I'm in town.

I met Angela in high school. She was my P.E 'buddy'. We became really close friends. You see we were so dangerous when it came to sports that we usually ended up sitting out and chatting! We had a few classes together but I was joined at the hip with Edward most of the time, so P.E was our only chance to talk really.

Forks High School. Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains more in that town than any other place in the United States of America! It was in this town that I met Edward Cullen. Speaking of Edward!

"She's good. I bet she would like to_"

"Oh shoot!" I was supposed to give Edward a wake up call! I pulled out my phone. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Hello?" _a very groggy voice answered which means he is still in bed.

"Get up Edward, I will be outside your apartment in 5 minutes and you better be ready" I heard shuffling on the other side of the phone.

_"BELLA! Oh my god Bella, I was so worried. You and I. We..We really need to talk"_ I know. Fuck no, he was going to have to work **very hard** for my forgiveness.

"Talk about what?" I said as harshly as I could. I **never** talk like this with Edward.

There was silence on the other side.

_"Um...well last night"_ he sounded so vulnerable. I let out a deep sigh.

"What about it?" I was not giving in. No way.

_"Well. Our little argument got out of hand_"_ Little?

"Little argument? I wouldn't call our argument little._"

_"Bella, come on you know I love you." _

"No I don't think I do" again. Silence.

"_Bella don't be like this. I didn't mean to get so angry last night, but I couldn't accept the way you were talking about Tanya_"_ more shuffling_ 'baby who ya talking to? I'm tired!'_

You have got to be kidding me. _She's there? _

"Look Edward, get up and be ready. 11.10, I'll be outside. I better not be waiting."

"_Bella wait!_" _I hung up on him.

Another first.

11.20. It's 11.20 and the photo shoot is in 10 minutes.

"Where the hell is he?" I must have rung his phone at least 5 times! _Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Pick up pick up pick up!" No answer.

"Finally!" I said slamming the car door.

"Bella, look I'm sorry! I was in the shower and then Tanya_" That name! EVERYWHERE!

"I don't care! Just get in the car. Please!" I turned around and marched back to the car. Edward took his time getting in anyway. Bastard...pity I still love him...mega-bastard.

"Bella look, we need to_"

"No we don't" I cut him off, not wanting to hear any more. I hate being mad at him, but I hate being walked on even more.

"You didn't even let me finish what I was trying to say!" Focus Bella. Focus.

"I have a pretty good idea of what you were going to say, and I've heard enough on the subject so drop it"

"I will as soon as you tell me how to fix this!" he said gesturing between us.

"Fix what" I turned my head to face the front of the car, but was stopped when Edward grabbed my chin.

"Us!" I jerked my head away. I couldn't look at him without breaking down. I can't break down, I just can't.

"There is no us"

"Bella look at me! please!" he reached out for my hand, but I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can't. Edward please just drop it, Please!"

"Bella let me fix this! I have to fix this! Please" I felt like I was going to suffocate. I needed to get out of here. I needed space.

"Ben are we almost there yet?" I asked like an impatient 5 year old. Mature Bella...

"Almost." Ben eyed me in the mirror. I just shook my head.

"Bella please"

"Honestly Edward, I can't stand the sight of you right now so please, just, Stop!" I heard him take in a shaky breathe.

"You don't mean that" I was shocked to realize that I did. I meant it.

"Oh but I do" I took a chance and turned my head to face him. His eyes were wet. He looked.

Broken.

"Please just tell me what I did wrong and let me fix this"

"Were here guys" Ben said getting out of the car.

"You see Edward there's the problem. I can't tell you whats wrong, you have to figure out that one for yourself. You can't fix this until you do" I put my phone into my bag as Ben opened my door.

"Bella. Look this, you and me, is the only normal thing in my life right now. You..you keep me sane, grounded. I can't lose you"

"Don't worry about losing me Edward"

"Thank god" he looked relived. Pity I hadn't finished my sentence...

"Don't worry about losing me Edward. I'm already gone"

**So there's chapter 6! I hope you liked it!**

**Any questions you guys have don't be afraid to ask!**

***PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!**

**I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks guys,**

**AMC**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I had some time on my hands so I thought I would upload this chapter as soon as possible, without rushing it of course! **

**I am glad to see a good response to the story! I would love some more reviews!**

**I just wanted to point out that it is very early in the story! People need to give the characters a chance!**

**I know its been a few weeks that I have been writing this, but it has been only 2 days in the story! So take it easy! **

**The romance will shine through soon enough! I have said this and I will say it again. **

**Bella Swan will not be weak in this story. She of course will have a heart and feelings and a soft side,**

**but when it comes to Bella, there will be a reason for everything and everything will be earned!**

**I have said this a lot but: GIVE EDWARD A CHANCE! as I have said, it's been 2 days 'story time' ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who has decided to read my story! I appreciate it very much!**

***REVIEW PLEASE! ****REVIEW!***

**I love hearing from you so please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks guys and Enjoy!**

**_All the characters are being borrowed, they all belong to SM_  
**

**Chapter 7**

_Previously_

_"You see Edward there's the problem. I can't tell you whats wrong, you have to figure out that one for yourself. You can't fix this until you do" I put my phone into my bag as Ben opened my door._

_"Bella. Look this, you and me, is the only normal thing in my life right now. You..you keep me sane, grounded. I can't lose you"_

_"Don't worry about losing me Edward"_

_"Thank god" he looked relived. Pity I hadn't finished my sentence..._

_"Don't worry about losing me Edward. I'm already gone"_

* * *

I felt like such a bitch. Edward was obviously hurt by what went down this morning.

I may be angry at him but, I still love him. I hate seeing him like this. _Last night Bella, keep reminding yourself your on a mission._

Damn straight. He hurt me BAD. He had to deal with the consequences. I took a deep breathe as Edward emerged from his photo shoot.

I would usually watch him, but, honestly I didn't want to look at him. _Honestly Bella you just couldn't look at him. He's to gorgeous._

He really is gorgeous isn't he...

Edward was putting his jacket on. I just love how his shirt shows of those abs...SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA! _If you can._

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" My hand flew over my mouth. SHIT! I hadn't meant to say that out loud. God damn you inner-monologue.

"What did I do now?" Edward said holding his hands up in a surrender. His cheeks were flushed. Aw. FOCUS

"I wasn't talking to you" He put his hands on his hips and took a step closer.

"Then who? I don't see anyone else" he said in an irritated tone. God he is sexy when he talks like that...

"No one, and don't you dare use that tone on me. You are in no position to" I said stepping closer to him while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Edward said crossing his arms over his chest and taking a step toward me. Our faces were only inches apart.

"Tell me Bella" Edward breathed onto my face. God he smelt so good.

"Tell you what" I whispered. Edward started backing me up into the wall.

"What to do Bella" He put his hands on either side of my head.

"I already told you that I can't. You have to figure it out yourself" I gave him a small shove but he didn't move.

"Edward can you please move. We have jobs to do, places to be and all that" I said my voice becoming shaky. My hands were still on his chest.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Don't break. Don't break Bella. You can do this.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere" I look down at our shoes. I was so afraid to look at his face...his eyes.

"I am only telling the truth. You look so beautiful." He pulled my chin up so I had no choice but to look at him. Oh god, those eyes.

"Your beautiful Bella" he said barely above a whisper. He started inching closer. Oh god whats happening.

"Edward we have to go." I gave him another shove but he didn't budge." Edward stop. Please"

"I don't...I don't think I can" his eyes were full of shock?

"Why?"

"I don't know" I gave him another shove and this time he moved, he stumbled slightly. He looked...dazed?

"Until you do, leave me alone" I fixed my jacket and began walking swiftly towards the door.

What just happened?

* * *

I went to the ladies toilets to fix myself. My face was flushed, but my hair was still in place.

"Breathe, just breathe" I placed my hands either side of the sink and leaned against it. Breathe.

"Ya'know if your gonna vomit I would do it in the toilet Swan" Fuck "Even though honestly I don't think its going to help you lose all that extra...baggage"

Baggage? Seriously baggage? Bitch "Lauren. How are you? not that I care, but..." I stood up and shrugged before putting my hands on my hips.

"I can't wait for the day to come when Edward realizes how useless you are! God I dream about that day" Lauren said dramatically before looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh honey. I've known Edward for a very long time. I doubt that will happen."

"Not from what I see." Lauren said turning to the sink and pulling out a lip gloss. _Are you not wearing enough already..._

"Whatever Lauren" I put my things back in my bag before making sure to 'Accidently' walk into her.

"HEY! Watch it!"

Lauren Mallory. She was one of Billboard magazine's interviewers. She also happened to be one of Tanya's close friends.

Need I say more?...

* * *

We were silent as we left the photo shoot.

We were silent when he got his hair cut.

We were silent...all day.

I don't know whether I should be worried, or if I should be angry, hurt? I seriously don't know what to do.

Edward has his last performance in our home town, and I don't really know what to do...or what I'm doing.I need some advice. Girls advice.

I am about to go on a world tour and I don't know what to do. Why did Rosily and Alice have to encourage me to wear this outfit anyway.

It's all the outfit's fault. Great Bella. Now your blaming your outfit.

"He didn't even kiss you. Get over it" I said to myself as I unlocked the door to my apartment. I share the apartment with Alice and Rose. We moved in when we graduated. Can't live with your parents forever.

"Hey guys!" I called out. I was putting my keys on the table when I noticed a fresh magazine, with Edward's face on it.

"Hey Bells" Rose said coming around the corner and leaning against the wall. She didn't look too pleased.

I have a feeling I'm holding the reason why.

"New rumors?" Alice joined Rose then.

"Uh huh"

"What are they saying now?"

_'Time to tie the knot?'_

"Please tell me this is a joke" I said looking up at them. They both just shrugged.

"I wouldn't think it's true, just read it" Rose made a gesture with her hand for me to keep going.

"This should be good"

_'Time to tie the knot'_

_Edward Cullen, chart topping musician and hot shot actress, Tanya Denali's long term relationship has been strong for 2 years._

_Even though their relationship is seen by some as young love, there are rumors saying that Edward thought his _

_stop in his home town- Forks, Washington, during his world tour would be the perfect opportunity to propose._

_Sources say that Tanya and Edward have been getting serious for a long time and have been talking about having a family._

_They want a big white house in Miami with four kids! We don't know about you guys but we _

_can't wait to see what Edward Cullen looks like with a mini-me! _

_Only time will tell if these two truly are getting serious and are thinking of taking the next step._

_For all the juicy news on this dream-worthy couple read OK! magazine!_

"Great. So now he's engaged." I threw the magazine on the floor and stormed my way to my bedroom.

Freaking tabloids, always making up these rumors. Well I hope it was a rumor...

"Bella, come on forget about it. It's just a stupid magazine article." Alice said sitting on my bed.

"Ya Bells. I highly doubt it's true" Rose said plopping down beside me.

"Whatever, I don't care" I lay down with my hands resting on my ribs.

"Sure..." Rose said poking me.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"Oh stop being dramatic!"

"Well then stop poking me!"

"Guys stop! Bella why don't you tell us about your day" Shit. What was I supposed to tell them?

"What do you want to know?" I said innocently, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed."

"Okay, what happened" Rose said joining me.

I told them everything. The conversation on the phone. Tanya. The car...the wall...

"HE DID WHAT!" They both said in union.

"He was just trying to break me!" I was right...right?

"I'm pretty sure he was making a move on you my dear" Alice said with a small giggle.

"Why would he do that?" I stood up and faced them.

"He obviously had a moment of sense. Thank god, the man has a brain after all" Rose said crossing her arms.

"No, just no" I said looking down.

"You listen to me Bella" Alice said grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Whatever you did today, keep it up. Obviously it is striking a chord in him"

"What do you mean! Nothing has changed!"

"Don't say that! It has! Last time I checked Edward hasn't been holding you against walls and telling you your beautiful for the thrill of it!" I let out a strangled laugh.

"It is having an effect on him. He is seeing you differently." Alice nodded as if stating a fact.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just have a feeling" she winked.

"Fine! What do I do?"

"You stay strong. You can't cave. He has to have come to his senses and when he does, you take your time"

"With what?"

"We will talk about that when we get there. Until then_" Rose wrapped her arms around Alice.

"Mission have Edward begging on his knees is officially a go!"

Oh goody.

**So there is chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So what are you thoughts? I hope they are not bad!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming!**

**If there are any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

***DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**

**Thanks guys.**

**AMC**


	9. APOLOGISE

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY!**

**I AM IN FRANCE AND HAVE HAD NO INTERNET CONNECTION UNTIL NOW!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, BE PATIENT! **

**THANKS YOU. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! I hope you remember me! My sincerest apologies for the long wait! **

**I was in France, sooo I hate no internet access so I could not update until now!**

**I really am sorry for the very long wait and I hope you are still interested in this story!**

**So a lot of people were looking forward to seeing what happened next between Edward and Bella!**

**I can say that I don't blame you! **

**Again thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

***PLEASE REVIEW!* I love hearing from you!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 8**

_Previously:_

_"You stay strong. You can't cave. He has to have come to his senses and when he does, you take your time"_

_"With what?"_

_"We will talk about that when we get there. Until then_" Rose wrapped her arms around Alice._

_"Mission have Edward begging on his knees is officially a go!"_

_Oh goody_

* * *

"Bella stop freaking out! Your going to ruin your make up!" Alice said cupping my face.

Why am I so worried! I have done this before! Hell I've been doing it all day, and, I was obviously preettty good at it too...so why the nerves?

"Bella!? Bella!" How was I supposed to make Edward want me. He has had that choice for years. YEARS!

"Bella!"

"OWWWW!" I touched by cheek and looked up at Rose and Alice. Alice seemed to be in as much shock as I was.

Rose had her hands on her hips, lips pursed and eyebrows raised. This was Rose's 'Don't mess with me face'.

"Rose! What the hell!"

"Pull your shit together Bella! You are acting ridiculous!" my cheek was throbbing. Throbbing, it was actually throbbing...

"I know! I don't know what's wrong with me! Please stop giving me a hard time and help me! PLEASE!"

All I needed was someone to tell me what had changed. _Your entire relationship with your best friend who you have loved forever and has a girlfriend._

"NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR OPINION!"

"I think she has officially lost it.." Alice said taking a step back.

"Bella your kinda acting like a crazy person here..." Rose said holding up her hands in defence. What?

" I mean you were begging us for help one second, then you don't want us to share our opinions the next so_" Alice finished her sentence, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Saying we are confused would be an understatement" Shit I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Sorry guys I do want to hear your opinions it's just that my inner-monologue interfered..."

"okay?" Alice cocked her head to the side, while Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Whatever, but listen" Rose placed her hands on my shoulders and came down to eye level.

" Bella you have nothing to worry about! Your only acting this way because you've never been in this situation before!" I stood up and went to sit on the bathroom counter.

" What situation!?"

" What situation? The situation where the man your in love with is finally seeing you...fully"

"What?" I jumped of the counter and crossed my arms over my chest.

"He finally sees that you are not just Bella, the kind, selfless, caring, trustworthy best friend." Rose said dropping her hands.

"He sees you are Bella, the kind, selfless, caring, trustworthy best friend who has fire! Strong and sexy! Beautiful and feisty! Edward sees ALL of you now."

I turned around, facing the mirror. Taking deep breaths.

"Bella all you need to do is what you have been doing! I mean what were doing that made him pin you against that wall!?"

I looked up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"Hate to break it to you Rose but I wasn't thinking very coherently then!" I whipped around, hands on hips.

"I thought you said you were being a bitch. The whole cold shoulder thing?" I was wasn't I? _yes dofus! _aw geezz...

"Yeah, yeah I was"

"See now that would make sense!" Rose threw her hands up in the air before putting them back on her hips

"You need to keep being mad at him"

"I can't!" I wailed

"Yes you can Bells! You were doing it this morning!"

"Yeah!...THEN YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" I raised my voice.

"FORGET ABOUT THAT! YOU NEED TO PRETEND IT MEANT NOTHING!" Was she being serious?

"BUT IT DID! I CAN'T JUST FORGET HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO ME! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!"

"I said PRETEND it meant nothing!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella whenever you feel your caving think about Tanya! How he made you feel that night in the club!" oh yeah, how could I forget.

That made it very easy to be angry with him.

"Ya, I can do that. I think"

"Ok Bells, I know your confused ok? But if you don't start getting ready now you won't be able to even go threw with our plan" right have Edward

begging on his knees. " Just remember. Be cold and angry...and try to be sexy. Okay?" Alice said with a small smile.

"But what about_" Rose cut me off.

"No! But nothing! Alice is right. You will be fine! Trust us!"_Don't worry I'll guild you threw it!_

"Well then what are you waiting for!" I said with a smirk. They both smiled back and got to work.

* * *

I have to say I looked good...AGAIN.

I was wearing a Herve Ledger Jacquad Mini dress, and I had to say I loved it. It was strapless, fitted and elegant.

Alice paired it with black suade, studded heels and a black blazer. **(x****Links to clothes and shoes on my page!)**

My hair fell in loose curls down my back and my make up is smokey!

"You look gorgeous!" Rose said giving me a hug and handing me my bag.

"Thanks, So I guess I'm ready!" I smoothed down my dress and fixed my jacket.

"So where are you going now?" Alice said leaning against the door frame.

"I have to be at the stadium for Edward's show at 7.00 and it's_" I looked at my watch. Shit. "_and it's 6.40 now"

"WOW! Ok! So you know what you have to do?"

"Yap! I think so!" I gave them both a hug and said my goodbyes.

* * *

"Miss Bella, you just keep getting better!" Ben said opening the car door for me. Always so sweet.

"Thanks Ben" I said shutting the door.

"So to the stadium?" I took a deep breathe.

"To the stadium!" he let out a low chuckle.

* * *

"Thanks Ben! See you later!" I said getting my backstage badge out of my bag.

"Sure Bella!" I showed the security guard my pass and made my way inside.

"Bella there you are! I need you to make sure Edward is side stage in 20!" Seth was the man in charge of the sound system!

He was a really cool guy. Loud and...panicky, but nice.

"Sure I am on my way to meet him now!"

I walked down the hall in the direction to Edward's dressing room. That's when I heard it.

"I know! I know! I'm working on it Jess!" Tanya.

"NO. WAY! Get out that's hilarious!" Cue her obnoxious laugh. Uck.

I turned the corner to see her in a tight pink mini dress outside Edward's door with her back to me. Kill me now...

"I know! She's such a_" she turned around to the sound of my heels. Her face dropped. Score!

"Listen I got to go. Smella is here" Smella? Was that supposed to upset me?

"Wow couldn't stay away could ya!" She said with a smug smile.

"Do I have do remind you that I am his Personal Assistant? My job is to assist! How am I supposed to do that if I'm not with him?"

She walked forward, stopping inches from my face.

"Listen here Smella. I could have you fired very quickly! All I would have to do_" Oh honey, just stop right there.

"Do what!? Please enlighten me!"

"All I'm saying is keep your grimy little paws to yourself or I will_" Just then Edward's door swung open.

"Bella!? I thought I heard you..." he trailed off when his eyes landed on me. His eyes and mouth were wide open.

"Yes?" Cold Bella, be cold.

"I_um_you look_you look_" he ran his hands threw his hair. Those gorgeous bronze locks. _FOCUS!_

"Spit it out Edward!" I was beginning to lose my temper.

"Stunning. You look stunning" Stunning? He thought I was stunning.

"Oh, well um Than_" Tanya chose that moment to grab Edward's face in a heated kiss. Of course she would.

"I hate to burst your bubble but we have a show to put on here and Edward needs to be side stage in 20 minutes" Edward pulled away from Tanya and faced me.

"Whatever Smella. He will be_" Edward pulled away with a look of hurt on his face.

"Tanya! If you are going to stay here for the show tonight you need to behave, and if you call Bella that again you'll be sorry" Woah.

You could tell from Tanya's face she was shocked. I on the other hand was relieved. My Edward was still in there after all.

_SHUT UP AND STICK TO THE PLAN! _Plan? Oh right the plan.

"Edward are you ready?" I said with a composed expression on my face.

"Ya. Bella_" I cut him off and began walking briskly in the direction to side stage. I could hear him following.

"No Tanya, wait in my dressing room. I will send someone to get you when it starts" Won't be me.

"Bella hey wait up!" I didn't even acknowledge him. The plan, be cold.

"Bella, I think we need to talk about earlier today_" he said when he reached my side.

"About what?" I kept my face straight ahead.

"You know what!" Pinning you up against the wall. Same old, same old...

"Oh that! What about it!?"

"Well I wanted you to know that I really_" I couldn't let him finish that sentence, not right now anyway.

"Honestly don't worry about it!" I said turning my head and giving a tight small.

"Bella! We have to talk about it! You can't tell me it meant nothing!" Edward said as we turned the corner.

Just like earlier, in this very spot, I was knocked to the floor.

"Hey are you ok?" Edward said with concern and offering me his hand-which I ignored.

I stood up and fixed myself, coming face to face with Jacob.

"Are we gonna keep meeting like this?"

"Jacob! Hey! How are you!" I gave him a big smile. From the corner of my eye I swear I saw Edward flinch.

"Hey Bella! I'm good. Look I think us bumping into each other was a sign or something" Cheesy much?

"Why is that?" I said in a flirty voice. If Rose and Alice were right about Edward liking me, that should piss him of a little bit.

"So I could ask if you would maybe like to meet up some time?.." Jacob said trailing off. Cheesy but...

"I um_" I chanced a quick look at Edward. He gave me a small smile.

"Sure yeah, that would be cool" I said turning back to Jacob... Cold, tough, strong. Stick to the plan.

"Great so can I have your number so I can give you a call maybe?"

"Ya ya sure it's_"

"Look I have to be side stage like right now, can't this wait?!" Edward said in a frustrated tone.

"555-0125, that's my number" **(fake number)** Eat that Cullen.

"Great Thanks" Jacob said as I began walking away.

"What was that!" Edward said really harsly, which I wasn't taking.

"What do you mean Edward! He's a cute guy and I like him" He scoffed at that. _Keep it up Bella he's pissed._

"Oh please! Him?! Really!? You could do better"

"Look Edward, thanks for your concern but I can take care of myself. You worry about your love life and I'll worry about mine!"

"Bella you can't date him" I turned around stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you going to stop me?" he stepped closer so our noses were merely inches apart.

"Maybe" I laughed throwing my head back giving full exposure to my neck. Edward ran his finger down my throat. Sweet Jesus. I brought my head down so our noses were touching.

I could feel his hot breath on my face. His green eyes were locked with mine.

"Worry about Tanya Edward, I can worry about myself" I went to turn around, but Edward roughly grabbed my forearm so I could go no where.

"You really do look gorgeous Bella" Edward said running his hand down my thigh. Oh. My. God.

"Really? Your GIRLFRIEND doesn't think so" I said emphasizing the word girlfriend and ripping my arm away. _Good girl._

"Get yourself side stage Edward and don't waste time" I said strutting down the hall.

Let the games begin.

**So again sorry for the wait! Hopefully I can update soon enough! **

**I really hope you liked it! **

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!*  
**

**I love hearing from you!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**AMC.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hope you are well!**

**Everyone responded really well to the last chapter! Thank you!**

**I wanted to say again thank you for your patience and I really appreciate it!**

**Back to the story! I hope you are excited to see what happens next!...because here we go! :)**

***PLEASE REVIEW!***

**I love hearing from you!**

**Thanks guys and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

_Previously_

_"You really do look gorgeous Bella" Edward said running his hand down my thigh. Oh. My. God._

_"Really? Your GIRLFRIEND doesn't think so" I said emphasizing the word girlfriend and ripping my arm away. Good girl._

_"Get yourself side stage Edward and don't waste time" I said strutting down the hall._

_Let the games begin._

"We are on in 1 minute people! 1 minute!" someone called, and just like always everyone was running around double checking everything and making sure everyone was ready.

Edward was not happy. He was in a foul mood, the minute he got backstage, and I have a funny feeling the Jacob situation was why.

Ok so we were a little Corny but who cares! It had the effect I wanted on Edward and I actually like Jacob anyway. He's sweet.

"Can't I warm up in peace!" I felt bad for whoever Edward was currently yelling at. It's a very rare thing to see Edward grumpy...let alone raging.

The only time I can remember him being pissed off was when Emmett decided to nick his jellybeans before one of his shows last year. That was actually pretty hilarious!...and scary.

"Eddie! I was just trying to Help you relax!" hold up! Forget what I said about me feeling bad, this is gold!

"Aw really?... WELL KNOCK IT OFF! ALL YOUR DOING IS PISSING ME OFF!" I internally rejoiced! I have been waiting a long time for Edward to treat Tanya this way, and this was the SECOND time tonight!

Thank you God.

"Eddie!" I heard Tanya sniffling. Seriously who was this girl trying to fool? "I'm really sad now. Your the one who invited me! I came just for you!"

"What are you talking about Tanya! You just show up or insist on coming! As a matter of fact I don't know why your even here!" there was a moments silence. I could actually feel the tension in the room, and I wasn't even looking at them.

"It's Smella again. Isn't it?" Bitch

"I swear Tanya if you call her that again I will go ape-shit on you!"

"Why do you even care! I'm your girlfriend! I'm the one you will spend the rest of your life with! I'm_"

"Spend the rest of my life with!? Tanya being on honest I don't know if I want to spend 5 more minutes with you right now! And even if we do end up getting married or whatever Bella will always be apart of my life! I love her, she means so much to me_"

"Oh for God's sake!_"

"Enough Tanya! If you are going to be apart of my life you need to learn to respect Bella and that's that!" Joy. Joy is what I felt right now. Edward was sticking up for me, just like he always had. I couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto my face.

"What if I can't Edward?" again silence

"Then you can find yourself a new boyfriend" please say you can't respect me. Please say you can't! Please please please!

"Fine I will, ok? I will try" well Frick you anyways Tanya. I guess I will just have to make sure that it is practically impossible for you to respect me. Shouldn't be too hard.

"Good. Tanya, I will never let anything happen to Bella. I will never lose her. You need to understand that" cue that blush.

"ok ok, I guess I just don't see the appeal" again...bitch.

"Well I do, so deal with it!"

"Places everyone!" that was my cue!

Edward looked as handsome as usual. Black skinny jeans, a White v-neck t-shirt and his blue jacket with matching converse. Yum.

When I came into view Tanya immediately sauntered off, with Edward shaking his head.

Edward looked so pained. Not hurt,pained. Like he was dealing with a bad toothache. Since he was about to go out and perform in front of thousands of people who are expecting that beautiful crooked smile, I think I will have to make a small exception to the plan for a few minutes.

"Hey handsome" I said coming to stand beside him. From where we were standing you could see the whole arena. Full of screaming fans with banners and flashing cameras.

"Hey beautiful"

"You can't go out there with that scowl on your face! Perk up! I said playfully shoving his arm.

"I don't really feel like smiling Bells" he looked at me with a small smile.

"Well you have to. You'll disappoint your fans Edward if you don't" I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah your right. I'll do my best!"

"We are on in 5-4-3_" without thinking I pulled up on my tippytoes and gave Edward a peck on the cheek.

"Good luck" he turned to me with a blinding smile.

"Thanks. I needed that"

"_2-1!" The crowd's screams heightened! Edward walked out onto the dark stage, taking his place.

"Are you ready for a night you'll remember?!" the crowd went crazy!

"Good...cause that's what your in for" the speakers broke out in music and the stage lights made Edward visible, which -even though might have seemed impossible- caused the crowd to get even more pumped! They were calling his name, some were screaming that they loved him, there were tears.

And then he started singing.

**(I'm not a belieber or whatever, but I do like this song :) )**

As long as you love me

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know, girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me (Love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love, love, love, love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me

The crowd went wild. I even cheered him on. He was an amazing performer, no matter what you thought of him and you had to admit it.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Edward waited for the crowd to quieten down a bit before speaking again.

"Thank you, you guys are amazing! This next song I want to dedicate to someone who I've known for a very long time! She has supported my threw this whole journey and I wouldn't be here without her."

The crowd cheered, and cheered. All the camera lights looked like a night's sky full of stars.

Suddenly Edward's eyes were on mine.

"This ones for you" A warm tingly feeling took over my body. I didn't care about anything or anyone but Edward at this very moment.

Sure the plan may still be in action but right now. I'm just going to enjoy this.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without... you

Tears were in my eyes and my heart was racing. I was so moved, but something told me to walk away. To leave._ Don't give in yet Bella! Focus and the results will be worth it!_

Who was I kidding?! The song was beautiful but that didn't change the fact that Tanya was still his girlfriend. That nothing had changed there. Until it did nothing could ever progress between us.

I can't give in now and I won't. Until he is begging, I won't give in.

I won't

**So there's Chapter 9!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**My Summer break ends next week which means it is going to be even**

**harder then before to fit in time for updates!...but do not worry! I won't forget about it!**

**I want to continue this story and I can't wait to see where it takes us! :)**

**I love hearing from you so don't be afraid to hit that review button! **

***REVIEW REVIEW!***

**Thank you for you patience and co-operation! I will see you again soon!**

**Until next time! **

**Thanks,**

**AMC**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hello everyone! How are you all today!**

**I am trying to update whenever I get the chance! I appreciate all of your patience and co-operation!**

**I said last time that my break is over this week so I will have a lot of work to do, meaning it will be hard to update as soon as I would want to! I will do my very best!**

**Back to the story! I just want people to note that their hometown is Forks but they don't live there! I know it's not that important but still I felt I should tell you.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing! It means a lot! So keep it up!**

**I won't waste anytime! Here is Chapter 10! Enjoy! **

**I forget to say but I don't own the characters I'm just borrowing them! Everything belongs to SM! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously_

_Who was I kidding. The song was beautiful but that didn't change the fact that Tanya was still his girlfriend. _

_That nothing had changed there. Until it did nothing could ever progress between us._

_I can't give in now and I won't. Until he is begging, I won't give in._

_I won't_

"Bella where are you going!" Quil said grabbing my forearm, looking concerned.

Quil was one of the techies back stage. I don't really know what it is he does but computers are involved so...

"I just need some air, I'll be back again don't worry" he nodded and dropped my arm.

"He drives me nuts!" I said swinging the fire door open letting the fresh air assault my face.

"Who drives you nuts?" I turned around to see Jacob leaning against the door frame.

"Not to sound rude Jacob but don't you have a job you should be doing? Like right now?" he chuckled and came to stand beside me.

"Well I actually am doing it right now, I just came down to make sure the stage lift is set up for one of Eddie's next songs"

"He hates when people call him that You know" I turned my body to face him.

"I know" ok so I am beginning to get the feeling that Jacob is not to fond of Edward. Ya think?

"Well, if you have done what you needed to do I would advise you get back out there, just in case." I didn't want him to think I was being rude I honestly just wanted to be alone.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not the only one in charge out there. Besides, I thought maybe I could Talk to you for a minute or two." Aw geez...

"Um no offence Jacob but now is really not the time" I said softly.

"Oh. No worries, we can talk after the show"

"I don't know. I have to make sure Edward gets out safely and we have an early start tomorrow morning so.." I trailed of, not meaning to sound like a bitch,

but honestly most of what I said was true.

"Yeah I get it...so we will have a chat in the morning then! See ya around" Jake disappeared before I could say anything else.

I was beginning to get the impression that Jacob might be a little...clingy. Great.

"Bella, we need your help" I turned around to see Quil with a walkie talkie in his hand. His face looked more pissed then concerned.

"What's wrong?" so much for a few minutes to think.

"I think Tanya is causing trouble, something around those lines"

Fucking Tanya. This happened the last time she came to one of his shows. She insisted on being allowed to sit beside the drummer so she get a

'better view of Edward'. When everyone except the audience knew that she wanted_ people_ to get a better look of her! Everyone already knew that she was

Edward's girlfriend, but of course Tanya wanted to shove it in everyone else's face.

"What did she do this time?" I said as we made our way side stage.

"I don't know, but somethings up"

"What do you mean I'm not allowed?!" I swear you could hear her screeching a mile away!

"Look I'll deal with this when I come back, I have to pick Edward's special fan for the night"

"Ok but please be as fast as possible, otherwise I might strangle her. Ok?" that sounds like a very nice idea

"In that case I see you in 5 hours!" he laughed and gave me a playful shove.

"Shut up and go get that lucky girl!"

I walked threw the aisles lined with screaming fans.

I spotted a cute little lady with what looked like her mom. She was perfect.

I walked over with my 'Fuck yes!' smile on my face.

"Hey there! I'm Bella, Edward's assistant! " I said loudly reaching out for the little girls hand.

"Hi Bella!" the little girl screamed back. I'd say she was only about 5 years old. Her mom looked shocked to see me, which indicated that

she knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Would you like to be Edward's special girl tonight sweetheart?"

"Yeahhh!"

We made our way backstage!

"I'm his girlfriend! I should be allowed to go on!"

Shit

It finally dawned on me what she was after.

I turned the corner to see Tanya by the entrance where the special girl would enter.

"Tanya"

"Finally what took you so long! Tell this oaf that I am Edward's special lady tonight!"

I sometimes wonder if Tanya had been dropped on her head when she was younger because sometimes I just don't understand how

someone could be so stupid.

"Sorry but I can't Tanya"

"We need our special girl! Now!"

"I'm here!" Tanya said making her way to the entrance. No way in hell!

I shoved Tanya to the ground. _Ha ha ha that was priceless._

"Of you go Sweetheart" I said giving her a little push.

"Boys, help Ms Denali find her seat please"

I made my way quickly side stage.

"Bella! Bella! Where is that bitch!...Get your hands of me!" Tanya's voice was fading away.

Phew!

"...If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say"

The atmosphere in the arena was amazing. Everyone was going crazy!

Suddenly the room was Aw-ing.

I turned to see Edward pick the little girl up, who had just entered the stage.

"Hey love, can you tell me your name?" he placed the microphone in front of her mouth

"Molly" awww

"Well Molly...  
When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

Edward put her back on her feet, before taking her hand guiding her back to the entrance.

"Thank you Molly" Edward gave her a peck on the cheek before she disappeared.

The rest of the concert flew by and before I knew it Edward was wishing the crowd goodnight.

* * *

I knocked on his dressing room door.

"Eddie! After what she did to me your letting her in here?!" seriously bitch, your going to go there?

"Tanya the backstage crew told me what happened. You kinda deserved it" I stifled a laugh.

"Edward!" wow! So she does know his name? I honestly have never heard her call him anything but Eddie before.

"Not now Tanya" I heard his footsteps approaching.

"Hey Bells! Come on in!" he stepped back to revel a very unhappy looking Tanya.

"Thanks. So we need to discuss tomorrow's schedule_"

"Listen here Bella. If you ever push me again I can guarantee that things will get messy"

Like I have the time for this.

"Shut up. Like I was saying_"

"Are you seriously going to let her speak to me like that!?" again! Really? Really!

"Tanya will you please wait outside" Edward said with a hint of 'I'm about to lose my temper' in his voice. One can only hope.

"Why me! I didn't do anything!_"

Here we go...

"TANYA! !"

She didn't comment after that...thank god.

"Sorry about that Bells" Edward said rubbing his head.

"Ok so we are heading to New York tomorrow! Its an early start so NO sleepovers with 'it'"

"ok" Edward said quietly.

"I'll give you a wake up call at around 6.00 ok?" he came to life when I said that.

"6.00!?" he said with his eyes wide. I didn't think it was that bad.

"Yup, so get some sleep" I said as I walked to the door.

"Bells?" I turned back around to see Edward with hid hands in his pockets, and a sad smile on his face. There's been a lot of those lately.

Get rid of the girlfriend Ed.

"Goodnight love"

"Goodnight Edward"

_'Goodnight Edward. I love you.'_

**So there's Chapter 10!**

**The song in there was 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars! **

**Sorry if I cut it a little short!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! I love to hear from you!**

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!***

**Thank you everyone!**

**AMC**


End file.
